


14 Unread Messages

by The_Clamp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Drunk Texting, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not much plot, Semi-Public Sex, SoundCloud Rapper Jooheon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Jooheon is a struggling SoundCloud rapper and receives some drunk texts and a suggestive selca from his friend, Minhyuk. Looks like they’ll have to face their feelings for each other.___MinMin 22:51You’re my favourite person ever Honey! You’re so cool! Just wanted to let you know that!Jooheon looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. He suspected Minhyuk was probably drunk.





	14 Unread Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote instead of finishing the final submission for my clinical teaching accreditation :D

Minhyuk and Jooheon had been friends for years. They were close. Really close. To the point where some people assumed they were dating each other. Even the other people in their close friendship circle would make comments on how they’re like boyfriends without the sex. It didn’t help that Minhyuk was especially handsy with Jooheon as well as being openly bisexual. 

Also, they were both chronically single. 

“We should just get married for tax reasons.” They’d joke sometimes, to be reminded that two men couldn’t marry.

And when one of Minhyuk’s short disastrous flings burned out he’d say something like, “Why can’t I find someone like you?” Sometimes those flings ended partly because the other person was jealous or paranoid about their closeness. Minhyuk would say they were stupid because Jooheon was like a brother to him. 

Sometimes a dark corner of Jooheon’s mind did wonder what crossing the line with Minhyuk would be like. He didn’t let himself think that way for long, though. That would be dangerous. He was probably just horny and touch starved. 

One night Jooheon was awake working on writing lyrics. He’d hit a creative impasse over the last few months and his Soundcloud was being somewhat neglected. Suddenly his phone dinged from somewhere under the discarded sheets of paper.

**MinMin 22:51  
You’re my favourite person ever Honey! You’re so cool! Just wanted to let you know that!**

Jooheon looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. He suspected Minhyuk was probably drunk. 

**MinMin 22:51  
I am drunk. Quite drunk. Help lol <3 **

There it was, the confirmation. 

**Honey 22:52  
Drink some water then. The night is young. You out with Hoseok?**

**MinMin 23:05  
Aw honey you always look out for me! Yaas I am with Seok.**

**Honey 23:06  
Well have fun but look after yourself.**

**MinMin23:11  
I love you**

**Honey 23:11  
Yeah yeah text me when you get home so I don’t have to worry you’re dead in the morning. K?**

**MinMin 23:15  
I might be!**

**MinMin 23:21  
I love you **

Jooheon couldn’t help but think how nice that would be. No, dangerous thoughts. Dangerous thoughts. 

**Honey 23:21  
You said that already. We established that I’m amazing. **

**MinMin 23:23  
No I actually love love you**

**MinMin 23:35  
Like really love you **

**Honey 23:36  
Jeez you are drunk. Good night Minhyuk. **

He couldn’t face reading anymore. He switched off his phone. This was something tomorrow’s Jooheon could deal with after he’d got some sleep. 

 

_________________________

 

The next morning, Jooheon reluctantly picked up his phone, preying there wouldn’t be any messages waiting for him. 

Sure enough when he switched the thing back on in the there were a whole hell of a lot of notifications waiting or him. 3 from Hoseok and 14 from Minhyuk. Here goes. He opened the ones from Hoseok first. 

**Hoseok 23:56  
You should have come out!**

**Hoseok 02:45  
Quick! Wher di I live!?**

**Hoseok 02:58  
Might have sent you a NSFW Snapchat srry lol no screencap youuuuu naughty little perv!**

Jooheon rolled his eyes. It was gonna be a dick pic, wasn’t it? He took a breath and steeled himself before opening the texts from Minhyuk. 

**MinMin 23:40  
I wish we really could get married **

**MinMin 23:51  
HOEseok took off his shirt to dance now it’s gone nd hes cold looool**

**MinMin 23:59  
I miss you when you’re working on stuffs**

**MinMin 00:03  
Fuc I’m drunk **

**MinMin 00:21  
Hoseok sent a dick pic to everyone on Snapchat **

**MinMin 00:30  
I saved for future blackmail**

**MinMin 01:27  
I would probz deffo let u fuk me ;) **

That one made Jooheon’s heart jump in his chest. No, he was drunk. Minhyuk talked shit while sober so when he was drunk you couldn’t take anything he said seriously. 

**MinMin 02:12  
I’m home and not dead :) **

**MinMin 02:13  
I’m puking **

**MinMin 02:15  
Oh my god! **

He must have passed out then because the next message wasn’t until much later. 

**MinMin 10:01  
Holy shit what was I thinking last night!?**

**MinMin 10:01  
I’m sorry I was so drunk!**

**MinMin 10:02  
How embarrassing!**

**MinMin 10:95  
Fuck I’m so hungover and I think I gave myself a hernia from vomiting. **

Just as he read reading the last of the string of messages another popped up 

**MinMin 10:44  
I’m sorry I was so embarrassing and texting you all night. You know I get all affectionate when I drink. **

Jooheon knows exactly how Minhyuk gets when he’s drunk and affectionate isn’t the word. He gets handsy and dances like a stripper, sure, but he wasn’t usually the type to go about telling people he loved them. He was more like a drunk aunt who was celebrating her 4th divorce going through. 

**Honey 10:45  
Glad you’re not dead. That would be most inconvenient for my life because then I’d be left looking after Changkyun on my own and I just don’t have the time to take him out on his walks every day. **

**MinMin 10:46  
Ha! You’d have to take him to a shelter. Fuck I feel like shit. I’m gonna die. **

**Honey 10:50  
Self inflicted. Sympathy levels: 0%**

**MinMin 10:51  
Yeah yeah **

He set down his phone. He just kind of wanted to forget. When it pinged again he assumed it was Minhyuk and didn’t look for as long as he could resist. So about five minutes. 

But it wasn’t Minhyuk. 

**Hoseok 11:01  
Hey so damage control! I seem to have sent a dick pic to everyone on my snapchat last night so just to let you know it wasn’t specifically for YOU and I wasn’t hitting on you. Wouldn’t want Minhyuk to come choke me out for sending his boyfriend a dick pic. **

**Jooheon 11:07  
Awfully funny for a guy who sent a photo of his dick to pretty much everyone he knows. **

**Hoseok 11:07  
Fortunately I’ve got a great dick. **

**Jooheon 11:10  
I really wish you could see the look of disgust on my face right now. **

**Hoseok 11:11  
Pic 4 pic?? **

**Jooheon 11:15  
Fuck off **

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened his Snapchat to see the unread one from Hoseok and one from Minhyuk. He tapped on the one from Hoseok and laughed. It was indeed an objectively nice dick but something about the fact that drunk Hoseok had thought to use the camera flash for some reason kind of tickled him. Boy, was this gonna haunt Hoseok for years. 

Then he opened the Snapchat from Minhyuk. Oh fuck. He only had 10 seconds to take it in but there it was. Minhyuk from a high angle on his bed in only his underwear I’m a suggestive pose. The caption across the image was “I looked hot as fuck tonight. Sad you missed it.” Clearly this was when he got home last night. His eye makeup was a little smudged from sweat and his hair was messy. He was biting his lower lip and looking directly into the camera. Further down was his smooth taught chest and flat belly. He could just about see Minhyuk’s pretty thighs at the bottom of the shot. Secretly he loved those thighs. 

Just as the image was about to disappear he did the unthinkable. He took a screencap. 

Oh fuck. 

What had he done? 

Now Minhyuk would get a notification that he’d saved the image. He was panicking. Maybe he could play it off as making fun of him. Like Hoseok’s dick pick. Yes. That would work. Why the fuck had he saved it in the first place? Oh god. This wasn’t good. 

**MinMin 11:26  
What you saving off my Snapchat you stalker?**

Did he not remember sending it? Maybe this was an out. 

**Honey 11:26  
Your dick **

**MinMin 11:27  
What?! Fuck!! **

**Honey 11:28  
I’m kidding. Just a stupid blurry photo of you and Hoseok drunk. I’m keeping it to bring out in front of any future girlfriends.**

He lied to spare his friend the knowledge he’d sent such a sultry image. 

**MinMin 11:28  
Oh thank fuck. Good thing I’m gonna die alone anyway then. **

**Honey 11:30  
We can die alone together. **

**MinMin 11:35  
Well I hope you don’t have plans after tonight because I will definitely have puked myself to death by then and I don’t wanna die alone in a pool of my own vomit without you <3**

**Honey 11:36  
Fuck how are you single again? So fucking sexy. **

**MinMin 11:36  
IKR!!??**

He should really delete that image. He really should. 

Jooheon opened up his gallery and there it was. Fuck. He has always been very aware of how attractive his friend was, he wasn’t blind. 99% of the time he could admire his beauty with some kind of platonic distance. But when he danced and rolled his body or jokingly pushed Jooheon against walls and pinned him there for a second he couldn’t help but feel differently. Ok, so maybe that kind of thing happened more than just 1% of the time. Maybe it kinda happened a lot. 

He gazed over the image again. He never noticed how much he wanted to bite one of those bare shoulders. And those lips. The way his lower lip was tucked under his teeth. Eyes looking up. Oh Those were lips made for sucking dick and those eyes were made for looking up lustfully. Fuck fuck fuck. He'd love to grab a fist full of that messy soft hair. It would be so satisfying to wreck that pretty voice of his and hear it come out all coarse and croaky. Minhyuk would look so good covered in c—

Stop. 

No. 

Dangerous thoughts. He couldn’t think like this. Jooheon practically threw his phone across the room. He hated everything about this. Especially the way his dick was starting to get half hard because he also hadn’t forgotten Minhyuk saying he’d let Jooheon fuck him. 

Jooheon had masturbated to a few things which left him feeling a little shameful about afterwards. Who hadn’t? But this kinda took the cake. Jerking himself off to the image his best friend had been too drunk to remember sending him was not the proudest moment in life, to say the least.

 

 

________________

 

He didn’t see Minhyuk until the following weekend. 

Jooheon had a show at a small club with Changkyun and all their friends were coming, as they always did. Another thing that always happened was Minhyuk would always meet them backstage before the show, somehow sidestepping the bouncer. This time was no different. 

He panicked when he saw Minhyuk coming. 

“I uh— Changkyun I’ll see you on stage.”

“What? Where you going?”

“Bathroom.”

“Our set doesn’t start for over half an hour.”

“Yeah well my stomach hurts. Do you want details?”

“No.” 

Jooheon practically ran just as Minhyuk reached them. 

“Uh what’s up with Jooheon?”

“He said his stomach hurts.” Changkyun shrugged. “Hope he’s ok to go on stage.”

“I can be his understudy!”

“You can’t rap.”

“Sure I can!” He took a deep breath and Changkyun braced himself for what was to come “What the what the what the what the what the what the what the fuck this hustle, hey!!”

“Boy shut up shut up shut up shut up your mouth.” Changkyun continued the lyrics. “Seriously. Never do that again. Ever.”

Jooheon successfully hid in the bathroom until it was time for their set. He felt pretty pathetic for not being able to face Minhyuk. He pushed the turmoil out of his head for their show, not wanting to let Changkyun down. Seeing Minhyuk in the audience actually pushed him to perform better, giving a more dominating performance and an extra confident stage presence. He wanted to impress. It surprised even himself. 

 

_________

 

After the set, Minhyuk found him backstage. The older cornered him so he couldn’t escape. 

“You were so good up there, Honey.”

“Y-Yeah?” The discomfort was back. 

“Is my baby’s stomach feeling better?”

“My what?”

“Changkyun said your stomach hurt before.”

“Oh! Y-Yeah. Just nerves.”

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes. “Why are you being weird with me?”

“I’m not.”

“You are. Is that about those drunk messages I was sending you? I’m sorry that I said a load of weird stuff. Please not hate me.” That kicked puppy expression on his face was killing Jooheon. 

“It wasn’t that. I understand you say stuff you don’t mean when you’re drunk. It’s me. I’m awkward because I lied to you. That Snapchat wasn’t of you and Hoseok. It was a really hot selca of you and I... it got me... hard.” Jooheon stared furiously at Minhyuk’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye. “I may have jerked off to it...” He may as well come clean. 

“Oh Honey... can I see it?”

Jooheon nodded and fumbled with his phone to bring up the image he still had. “I promise I’ll delete it.”

Minhyuk eyed it for a second. “You don’t have to delete it.” He said finally. “And you’re wrong. About me not meaning the things I say when I’m drunk. In this case at least.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Has the music made you deaf?” Minhyuk smiled cheekily. “Maybe this will make it clear.” He leaned in and kissed Jooheon right on the lips. 

Jooheon dropped his phone in surprise. He didn’t care, though, even when it made a concerning sound as it hit the floor. Minhyuk was kissing him and that was the only important thing in the world right now. But it was over far too quickly. 

“Understand now?” Minhyuk whispered. 

“Perfectly.” Jooheon breathed out and pulled Minhyuk back in for a more desperate kiss. He licked at the older’s lower lip in the hopes of being granted access. Minhyuk obliged, letting him lick into his mouth. It was a wet messy kiss full of need and want. Lips, tongues and teeth. 

Minhyuk’s hands wandered up the back of Jooheon’s shirt, feeling the warm expense of flesh as he groaned into the younger’s mouth. “Let’s go somewhere.”

It made Jooheon suddenly become very aware how exposed they were. He pulled Minhyuk along towards the bathroom he’d hidden in before the show. He felt like even more of an idiot for doing that now. 

“You were so fucking hot on that stage. You made me spend half the show with a boner, y’know.” He leaned to whisper into Jooheon’s ear as he was pulled into a stall. “I jerk off to your tracks all the time. I fucking love your voice. Especially when you growl.”

“Fucking hell, Min. Let me touch you. Please.”

“Do whatever you like.” Minhyuk kissed over his neck, sucking hickeys unashamedly with Jooheon’s hand winding tightly in his hair. 

“Heh this isn’t the time or place to do whatever I like. Might have to just settle.” His free hand made its way down to the hardness in Minhyuk’s jeans, causing the older to groan airily. There really was so much Jooheon wanted to do but his inexperience and their current situation were quite the limiting factors. Nevertheless, he popped open Minhyuk’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. 

“You don’t have to. I know you’ve never been with a guy.”

“I want to.” Jooheon confirmed as he reattached their lips and slipped his hand into Minhyuk’s underwear, fingers gripping his hardened length. 

“Mmhh~” The older moaned into his mouth. 

Jooheon tentatively pulled him free of his boxers and began to stroke him languidly. He knew it was how he himself liked to be touched so he figured Minhyuk might, too. From the sounds the other was making, he definitely did. Much to Jooheon’s delight. 

“I’ve been on edge most of the night, Honey.” He whined and dragged his fingernails down the rapper’s back where they were still under his shirt. “So good.”

Jooheon increased his pace, maintaining a good rhythm. Minhyuk was clinging to him now and making the most fucking beautiful noises. Jooheon was almost painfully hard, himself. Why did he have to wear such tight jeans? Oh yeah, because they made his ass and thighs look goddamn amazing. 

“Shit I’m so close. Just a little more, Honey. Please.”

“Come for me, Min. I bet you sound so good when you come.”

Minhyuk’s loud moan rattled off the bathroom walls. And fuck, Jooheon was right. He’d never heard such a beautiful sound in his life. He could listen to it all night. Minhyuk looked amazing, too. Face all flushed and hair sticking to his forehead. 

For a moment, Jooheon forgot his hand was covered in come and he brought it up to cup Minhyuk’s pretty face. 

Oops. 

Minhyuk laughed breathlessly as Jooheon withdrew his hand in panic and embarrassment. “Did you just wipe semen on my face?” He giggled. Before Jooheon could bumble out a mortified apology, the older took his hand and pulled it closer. Without hesitation he began licking it clean.

It was at that moment Jooheon thought it may be possible to die from being so turned on. He watched Minhyuk take his fingers into his mouth and suck them clean. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen something so fucking erotic. 

“Will you let me suck you off, Honey?”

Jooheon nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to speak. He just watched as Minhyuk tucked himself back into his underwear, not bothering to button his jeans back up, and sank down to his knees. 

“I hope these things are easier to get off than they are to get on.” Minhyuk grinned and undid the tight garment. “They do make your thighs look amazing. Maybe sometime you’ll let me mark them up with my mouth.”

Jooheon would probably let Minhyuk do literally anything he wanted to him without a second thought. This man was sex on legs and Jooheon was whipped. He almost lost his balance as Minhyuk harshly tugged his jeans down just enough for his erection to spring free. 

“No underwear? Dirty boy.” He teased and licked up the underside of Jooheon’s achingly hard cock. 

“Fuck!” Jooheon gasped, his hand finding its way back into Minhyuk’s hair. 

“Don’t lull too hard, baby.” Minhyuk warned gently just before he took Jooheon fully into his mouth. 

“Min!” Fuck it felt so good. He closed his eyes because he’d probably come embarrassingly quickly if he saw his dick disappearing into Minhyuk’s hot wet mouth. He felt his friend’s tongue paying special attention to the underside of his shaft and up forwards the head. Fuck, he really knew what he was doing. 

The rapper finally let his curiosity get the better of him. He opened his eyes to see Minhyuk looking back up at him, mouth stuffed full an intense gaze. The sight made Jooheon moan particularly loudly and he could feel Minhyuk smirk around him. They should probably be more quiet, considering where they were. Fuck it. Who cares?

It took so much self control to keep his hips still, he didn’t want to choke Minhyuk and in his experience a lot of people didn’t it. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck this up. Besides, it felt kinda good to be at Minhyuk’s mercy. 

It didn’t take Jooheon long before he felt himself getting close. “Min I’m gonna come.” He warned between panting moans. 

“Mmmm.” He hummed around him, picking up his pace. 

“Minhyuk~” Jooheon’s vision went white for a few seconds as pleasure jolted through his body. His hips stuttered forward as he came harder than he had from any other blowjob. His legs almost buckled under him and he had to catch himself, steadying his balance on the toilet paper dispenser. He looked down just in time to see Minhyuk’s prominent Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Apparently Jooheon just discovered a new kink he never knew he had. “Oh my god...” 

They both almost jumped out of their skins when there was a loud banging on the stall door. 

“If you two are finished in there, we’re going so if you want a ride off Hyunwoo you better get your horny asses outta there.” It was Changkyun. Jooheon’s phone, complete with cracked screen was slid under the door. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“How long have you been out there!?” Jooheon wanted to die. Minhyuk was just erupting into fits of laughter. 

“Long enough to know you wiped come all over Minhyuk’s face. Bad handjob etiquette, bro.”

“You listened for that long!? Pervert!” Jooheon may have to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing and I dunno where it came from. Think I just needed something fluffy to distract myself from work haha! Also nice to write something softer to balance out my current multi chapter, This Isn’t Love, It’s Addiction.
> 
> Also perfect opportunity to push my love of Jooheon’s song Rhythm ;D


End file.
